Remote control devices (often simply referred to as remote control) have been widely used nowadays for many applications, from controlling audio video equipment, lighting to access control such as opening and closing a garage door, locking and unlocking a deadbolt lock, even arming and disarming an alarm system. Some of these applications involve security measure. For example, a garage door remote control for opening a garage door, a remote control for unlocking a door, or a remote control for arming and disarming an alarm system. Most of the remote controls can be accessed by any user simply by pressing the designated buttons. Gaining access to such a remote control generally means gaining access to the controlled security device. Therefore, it is desired to have additional security measure to these remote controls so that not everyone having physical access to a remote control device can activate the remote control device or the controlled device.
It is an object of the present invention to mitigate or obviate at least one of the above mentioned disadvantages.